


Proclivity

by GoldenWolfX



Series: Sweet Disposition [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: She gives her body to the Alpha, allows herself to be claimed.And like all things that happen, there's a reason for this.A reason she keeps to herself, even though it makes her heart ache.





	Proclivity

**Author's Note:**

> Contains GP Kara, so...if you don't like that, don't read it, fair warning has been given.

 

 

She’s a strong hard headed woman. She's Intelligent, beautiful and oh so amazing.

and she means everything to her.

The strong willed Kryptonian meant the world to the human, while she had been a little frustrated and apprehensive about the little kryptonian when she first stepped foot on her family’s doorstep, she had became, over time, the most precious thing to her. The kryptonian had filled in a special spot inside of her. She felt something deep develope for the blonde as time went on, and as those emotions came to be, so did something else, a feeling she wasn’t sure was okay to put any mind to.

The feeling of Love.

Love that wasn’t exactly on the level of the norm, rather, it was something deeper.

Something she didn’t want to think about.

and so for a while.

She didn’t.

She merely masked those feelings when she had her physical needs met by the very object of her thoughts and affection, the blonde haired kryptonian.

From time to time she felt a little guilty for robbing the blonde of her innocence at such an early age, but then again, eventually Kara’s alpha needs would have became apparent around other females, and maybe she just wanted Kara to be crazy over her.

so she merely acted out of teenage hormones and rebelliousness.

She acted out of emotions, out of want, her want for the kryptonian to want her. and for years things had been going the way Alex wanted them to go. until of course, the guilt of how she really felt towards Kara returned and nagged at her, gnawing in the back of her head. Her inner voice, urging her to see the reality of what she had done to the Blonde and what she was currently still doing with her.

Feelings aren’t so easily drowned after all.

* * *

 

“M-Mom”, She breathed out as she hugged the sheets tightly to her chest.

Blue eyes were wide in disbelief, she was frozen in place, taking in the scene before her. The sight of Alex naked in the Kryptonian’s arms. “Alex...What…”, her lips were parted, unsure of what to say, how to say it.

Kara quickly realized what just happened. Their secret had just been found out.

Eliza caught them in each other's arms.

Kara could hear both Eliza’s and Alex’s hearts thumping faster. She grew nervous and heavily anxious, fear began to build inside of her. She wasn’t sure if she should open her mouth at all in this situation.

Eliza’s hands were stiff by her sides, merely hanging.

Alex tried to shift more but found herself restricted from moving anymore due to being knotted.

“Ow!”, Kara yelped suddenly, she unconsciously brought a hand to Alex’s hip and stilled her.

“Sorry!”, Alex yelped out, she then returned her attention to her mother, her face heating up in mortification, “M-Mom I-”

a hand rose to stop Alex from speaking, an unreadable expression filled the Woman’s face.

Alex felt her chest tighten at the sight of her mother’s blank expression, she feels fear clawing in the pit of her stomach.

“How long?”, Eliza suddenly asks.

Kara was beat red, the hot uncomfortable warmth flushed the entirety of her head honestly, cheeks, ears and even her neck.

Alex bit her bottom lip, she knew this day would come, in all honesty, she was surprised that her and Kara were able to get away with all of the sex they’ve had so far. Her lips quiver, her eyes look away for a moment.

And That’s all Eliza needs to know that this has been going on for quite some time.

“I’ll be at the hotel”, was all Eliza said, she then turned around, leaving the bags that fell from her grasp on the floor. She then promptly left.

The loft soon filled with silence once again, both Alex and Kara were still in the same position.

Neither spoke.

* * *

 

_It was the beginning of Alex’s junior year and Kara’s Sophomore year in highschool._

_Alex had adjusted to the Blonde’s presence, she got used to it, used to Kara’s superhuman issues, and even came to understand that Kara had a little extra to her anatomy._

_It didn’t bother her one bit, rather, it intrigued her. And when a Teenager is intrigued, it usually meant trouble._

_And it certainly was trouble._

_Her saying goodbye to her mother and later that friday night slipping into her ‘sister’s’ room to explore an area of sexual desire she didn’t know would affect her for years to come._

_Her curiosity led to her having sex with a young innocent kryptonian, taking her virginity and forever opening her eyes to the ways of intimate contact that would leave her yearning for more._

_The memory of a Teenage Kara being awkward and flustered was ingrained in her memory, the way Kara sobbed at feeling sexual pleasure for the first time always made her feel giddy. Their first time had been eventful, it was awkward but also intense. Kara was inexperienced, but was a quick learner, after the first round of her first time, she had began to grow confident in the slightest, enough to change positions and take the brunette missionary rather than Alex riding her cock._

_And since that night, It had became a habit, Kara and Alex began their unsisterly activities. Kara had became eager as each time came and went, and before Alex knew it, Kara was taking control, fucking her anywhere, anytime, the Alpha in Kara began to show through. They never once got caught, even when they had public sex. It didn’t matter to Kara, whether it was at school, or at home, or even at the movies, she was always ready to fuck. Of course, save for whenever Eliza was at home, Kara never even looked Alex’s way when in front of the older Woman._

_and Alex was okay with that, because she too felt it necessary to not have sex when her mother was around._

* * *

 

“Oh my god”, Alex whispered, realization dawned upon her. “Mom...caught us.”

Kara could hear Alex’s heart beating rapidly, she knew that this was Alex’s greatest fear, being caught by Eliza. “Yeah...Crap.”, Kara was nervous, anxiousness filling her at what took place, Never had they been caught before, they’ve been sleeping together for years, even under Eliza’s roof, Why now? “If you want...I can go talk to her.”, Kara offered herself up, she felt it necessary to take whatever Eliza planned to throw their way, she didn’t want Alex to get hurt. “Let me go talk to her once the knot’s down.”

Alex was tense, but she wasn’t unresponsive “No…”, she said a bit shaky. “Let me talk to her…”, her heart was just about ready to burst out of her chest from fear. “I think this is something she needs to hear from me.”

Kara nodded, understanding what Alex was getting at.

“Okay.”, Kara rose a hand and rubbed Alex’s tense shoulder softly.

Alex swallowed thickly, she knew she was going to have to face the music.

Music that has been a long time coming.

* * *

 

Kara was gentle, very gentle, for fear of accidentally crushing Alex, even when Alex practically begged her to just let go and fuck her without restraint, she knew better, she knew that if she was to even in the slightest, lose control, she could seriously hurt the human, and that was something she never wanted. She cared for Alex far too much to ever hurt her.

She only lost control once, and it resulted In Alex having bruising, while Alex didn’t complain, it still worried her.

When they first started their sexual escapades, she had always started off gentle, slowly she’d push her cock into the brunette’s folds and ease her way into the core fully, and she’d move her hips at a cautious pace until Alex told her to move faster or harder.

They had ‘signs’, a way of secretly communicating their need to one another, depending on where they were and who was around them, And they also had a ‘tradition’, one that started the very first time they slept together.

a Blowjob.

Alex would always start them off that way, getting to her knees before the Alpha, unbuckling her belt and pulling her pants down to whip out the cock that just always seemed to be so hard around her. Kara didn’t exactly feel okay with Alex doing this at first, she felt oddly uncomfortable seeing Alex on her knees, while she loved the sensation of her dick getting attention, she just hated seeing Alex on her knees.

She specifically remembered a certain moment back in highschool when they were in a shared P.E class and they had gone outside to play flag football, her and Alex had sneaked off to hide under some bleachers, she remembered the smell of Alex’s arousal fill her nostrils, the look of lust was pure in the brunette’s eyes.

_“Can I?”, Alex asked softly as she reached down and placed her hand over the front of Kara’s pants and gently began to massage it._

_Kara hummed softly and nodded, she backed up slightly until her back was against the brick wall under the bleachers, she felt her dick twitch, hardening quickly until it put a major tent in the front of her sweat pants._

_Alex licked her lips as she rubbed the bulge more eagerly, “We have enough time for this and more”, the teen whispered as she moved her hand up to the sweat pant's waistband and quickly slipped her hand into Kara’s pants, she grabbed the phallus, she moaned as she felt the warmth and hardness of the erection, “So hard”, she licked her lips as she began to stroke it._

_Kara bit her bottom lip to refrain from groaning out, “Just suck it already”, she bucked her hips into Alex’s palm._

_Alex moaned slightly, her eyes darkened a shade, “Suck what?”_

_“My dick, Alex. Suck my dick.”, she hissed through her teeth when Alex pumped her dick with more force_

_The brunette grinned like a cheshire cat and did what was demanded of her._

_The memory of what they did after that always remained in her thoughts, she always wondered how they never got caught._

_But that was good._

* * *

 

It was nearly midnight and she wasn't sure if her mother was still awake. But a part of her felt that after what took place at Kara’s place, Her mother must still be awake, in thought.

she sucked in a breath and prepared herself for what her mother might say, which she knew would certainly be along the lines of a heavy scold and murmurs of disappointment. ‘just knock’, Alex thought to herself, egging herself on, and after a good moment of just beating herself up internally, she finally brought her fist up and knocked her knuckles against the door, she swallowed thickly, awaiting for the door to open, her ears were practically ringing, her heart was racing, and her palms grew sweaty, she grit her teeth.

and as Alex almost stepped to turn around and run the other way, the door opened, revealing a very serious looking Eliza.

Alex’s lips quivered, words were hard to form at the moment, and Eliza sighed softly and stepped back into her room, she made way for Alex to come in, which she did.

Both women entered the room, the door closed behind them.

Neither want to speak first, but Eliza knows that one of them has to, and by ‘one of them’, it was obvious that she had to because Alex looked like she was terrified.

“So.”, Eliza started as she made it to the bed, she sat on the corner of the mattress and crossed her arms over her chest, she looked the brunette in the eyes, “How long?”

Alex swallowed thickly, standing in the center of the room, she nervously fidgeted in place, clearly uncomfortable.

Eliza’s gaze was firm, she wanted an answer. “Alexandra.”, she spoke firmly, using the brunette’s full first name.

Alex flinched at the use of the name, she knew that whenever her mother used it, it usually meant she was in trouble. “I uh...um”, she swallowed thickly.

Eliza merely raised an eyebrow and remained silently waiting her daughter’s answer.

Alex looked down to her shoes for a moment and then looked back up, she sucked in a breath and spoke, “A while…”, she merely said as she began to chew on her bottom lip, her eyes darted away from her mother’s own intense ones.

“How long is ‘a while’, Alexandra?”, The blonde pressed on.

Alex looked down, she kept her gaze towards her shoes, “a few years”.

The blonde grew slightly wide eyed, certainly taken aback, but she collected herself and began to further question the brunette, “A few years? Since when? Alex, How long exactly?”, Eliza rose her voice slightly.

Alex finally looked up, her eyes were slightly watery, “It’s been about 11 or 12 years…”, she said with a watery frown.

The older Danvers was definitely caught off guard by this, because she knew what this meant. “That’s almost about the same amount of time she’s been here on earth….Alex….why? Wha- How did this start?”, Eliza was clearly shaken by the brunette’s answer.

Alex shrugged slightly, “I...We were just...fooling around-”

“Fooling around with your sister?”

Alex released a heavy sigh, “We aren’t sisters...I mean...we’re close but we aren’t…”, Alex paused and just rose a hand and ran it through her hair. This was difficult, difficult to explain because she was holding back, withholding something, something that she's afraid to admit, terrified that if she admits out loud, it will make it all too real.

‘you’re in love with her’, a voice run by her conscience. a voice that she’s been pushing to the back of her head, desperate to ignore it.

Eliza is searching her daughter's eyes, “Alex, I just...why? Out of the people in the world, you went for Kara.”, her voice is filled with surprise.

Alex merely shrugs, she stays quiet.

“Help me understand. Out of all the people on this planet, you chose Kara to do those things with back then and even until now. The both of you were so young...Kara was so young...my god.”, Eliza’s expression is something akin to grief, she looked surprised, hurt and confused. “Did she start it-”, Eliza spoke as the thought of Kara’s Alpha status crossed her mind.

Alex immediately halted Eliza from assuming Kara had started it. “No!”, she blurted out, “It...It was me, I did, I started it. I...slept with her after dad disappeared.”, She slowly rubs her elbow, “When you started going on those weekend long trips...I just…”, Alex’s eyes filled to the brim with tears, they were ready to fall down her cheeks, but remained firm on not doing so. “On one of those fridays when you left, I went to Kara’s room, we just spent some time together and...I...um...we ended up sleeping together.”, the brunette nervously shrugged her shoulders.

Eliza was searching her daughter's face, looking for more answers, something more. “Why, Alex? Why did you sleep with her?”, Eliza then paused herself and cleared her throat, she looked away from Alex for a moment and came up with something else. Her blue eyes looked up and found Alex’s own eyes meet hers, she then spoke again, asking a much deeper question.

“Why are you still sleeping with her?”

* * *

 

_“I-I Didn’t hurt you right?”, Came a slightly scared voice._

_Pink lips parted, “No...I’m fine.”, a messy, sweaty brunette sighed out as she laid her head on the worried blonde’s naked chest, her hand resting over the younger teen’s tightly toned stomach, “It was great” she speaks again after a few moments._

_“what was?”, the younger teen turned her head slightly to face the brunette._

_Alex’s eyes were locked with Kara’s soft ones, those blue eyes shining with shyness, she rose a hand and settled it over the side of Kara’s face, caressing the cheek gently, “The sex, what we were doing just a few minutes ago.”, Alex took her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly leaned forwards, she sighed softly as she pressed her lips against Kara’s very soft ones._

_“Mm”, Kara moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut, she brought a hand over Alex’s hip._

_Alex smiled softly against Kara’s lips, she removed her hand from the side of Kara’s face and slowly trailed it down the kryptonian’s body until it made it to her desired destination. “You’re getting hard already”, Alex whispered as she pulled away from their kiss, her eyes instantly meeting Kara’s darkening ones, her hand wrapping around the hardening shaft, “Pull out again, okay”._

_The teen nodded sheepishly and eagerly._

_Kara had been hesitant, but Alex had managed to swat away the teenage kryptonian’s worries and concerns, the brunette had managed to bring out the kryptonian’s inner Alpha out._

_Kara shifted in the messy bed, she felt Alex shift as well, both woman changing positions, Kara’s lower body soon settled between Alex’s legs, leaving the brunette on her back._

_“This fine?”, Kara said as she aligned her cock with Alex’s dripping core._

_Alex nodded, ready for another round of breath taking sex with the younger girl, “It’s perfect”, she shifted her head a bit on the pillow under her head, she sucked in a breath and released it, “Stick it in.”, the brunette commanded suddenly, she brought both of her hands onto the kryptonian’s strong shoulders._

_The blonde nodded and in a swift movement, thrusted into the human roughly, her sack slammed against the wetness._

_“Oh!”, Alex moaned out, surprised at Kara’s sudden brutal thrust._

_Kara panicked slightly, believing she hurt the human, “Alex! Rao I’m sorry I-”, Kara was going to pull out, but stopped when Alex’s legs wrapped around her waist._

_“No, No, Kara i’m fine, that was fine.”, Alex’s nails dug into the kryptonian’s shoulders._

_the blonde tensed slightly, “But...I…”_

_“Kara, It felt good, seriously, I promise you didn’t hurt me.”, the brunette sighed softly as she felt the pressure of Kara’s thick cock inside of her. “Now keep going”, Alex moaned slightly when Kara began to do what Alex asked of her, “Fuck me, Kara.”_

_Kara swallowed thickly, for the passed 2 hours they’ve been exploring each others bodies, it had been unexpected, but it was happening. It started with a simple question and Alex’s curiosity, the brunette had waltzed into her room after Eliza left, and before she knew it, Alex slipped her cock between her lip and began to suck her off, it was the first time she’s experienced anything like what she felt when Alex proceeded to give her the ‘blowjob’, and that wasn’t the end of that breath taking experience because when she came and softened inside her sister’s mouth, the brunette had offered more than her mouth, she offered her body, and while she had been very reluctant at first, Alex had been really convincing, and before she knew it, she was sheathed and buried deep inside her sister, pumping into her with new found desperation of release, wanting to fill the brunette’s womb with her seed._

_“Oh god, Oh yes, Oh Kara, Fuck.”, Alex moaned out, unrestrained. The sound of their sexual activities bouncing around the room, “Oh Kara, please, Harder!”, Alex panted and begged, her pussy clenching tightly around Kara’s cock, strangling the phallus with need and desperation._

_Kara grunted and groaned, her hips began to move frantically as she felt the tight pussy’s walls tightening around her length, “Mine, Mine”, Kara began to growl unrestrained, she huffed and pumped into the brunette, the sound of her cock slamming into the wet cunt grew louder and louder alongside the sound of the bed creaking heavily, “Mine!”_

_Alex’s heart began to speed up, she was practically screaming in pleasure, enjoying Kara’s new sudden aggressiveness, loving the Alpha’s take of control, “Yes, Yes, Oh Kara, yours, my pussy is yours”. she whimpered in delight, basking in how much better Kara had gotten._

_Kara reached out and took a hold of the bed’s shaking headboard, gripping it tightly as she slammed her cock repeatedly into the human under her, slowly losing control of her strength. “Inside, Alex, Let me.”, Kara growled huskily, she gripped the wood of the headboard a bit tighter and the sound of something cracking came, but went unnoticed_

_Dizzy and lightheaded with pleasure Alex moaned out a ‘yes’, groaning as she felt alpha’s pelvis began to rub against her clit when Kara slowed down to deliver deep powerful thrusts, her breasts bounced each time Kara pounded into her cunt, “Oh god, It’s so deep inside me”, Alex panted out with half lidded eyes._

_Kara growled as she closed her eyes and leaned down, she buried her face into the crook of Alex’s neck, her teeth quickly buried themselves into the soft flesh of Alex’s neck._

_Alex moaned, “Oh god, I’m...Cumming”, Tears blurred the brunette’s eyes once she felt teeth sinking into her skin, she opened her mouth to release shout of pleasure, “Oh fuck”, she arched into the blonde’s hot body, she gave a throaty moan at the feeling of sudden warmth filling her, she shivered and trembled when She felt Kara’s tongue lapping at the side of her neck._

_“Mine”, Kara growled huskily, her cock’s knot began to swell, she was still buried inside the dripping warmth._

_and before Kara’s knot could finally lock them together, Alex came to her senses, her eyes widened, “Wait! Pull out!”, Alex yelped._

_Kara growled, for a moment, refusing to do what Alex asked of her._

_Alex could feel the knot stretching her Cunt further, almost sealing them together, she knew that if Kara remained put, the possibilities of her getting pregnant would only increase. “Please Kara, pull out, I’ll get pregnant”, the brunette squirmed slightly._

_and Kara finally snapped out of her Alpha haze and quickly as well as roughly, yanked herself out of the woman, “Ow!”, Kara yelped out, she grunted in pain, and nearly howled at the feeling of loss._

_So this was her first experience as an Alpha._

_Alex flinched, “Oh god, Kara I’m so sorry, I…”_

_Kara frowned sadly, she shrugged, “No, No, It’s fine, I came inside of you Alex, me knotting you would only further increase the chances of me getting you pregnant, Rao, thanks for snapping me out of it”_

_Alex frowned slightly, she felt bad for denying the Alpha of what her instincts told her to do, she hated it, but it was necessary, she was too young to bare children, sure she wanted them, but in future, when the chances were that her children wouldn’t be Kara’s own._

_She wanted this to be a one time thing, but Alas, it wasn't, before she knew it, they began to have sex every friday, and later it went from once a week, to two, then to three and finally, to almost everyday, they’d fuck wherever and whenever they could, be it at home when Eliza was gone, at school in a locked bathroom, in the locker rooms, in the janitor's closet, under the stairs, in the basement, it didn’t matter, wherever Eliza wasn’t, they’d take the time to have some form of sex._

_It was a miracle that Kara didn’t knock her up, but it was also partly because Kal became aware of Kara being sexually active, it was awkward, but he made sure to give her some special pills to prevent whoever the ‘mystery woman’ Kara was boning, from getting pregnant._

_and while they had sex, they had stopped kissing or sharing intimate gestures at Alex’s request, Kara had been baffled at first, but she quickly accepted the terms because she wanted Alex to be comfortable, even if she didn’t know Alex’s reasoning behind the stop and halt of actions deemed too ‘intimate’ for something with ‘no strings attached’_

* * *

 

Alex looked down.

“Look at me, Alexandra, Look at me.”, Eliza pressed her lips into a thin line.

Alex tensed heavily and looked up to meet her mother's gaze.

“Talk to me, Alex, tell me, I could understand if you and Kara had been intimate a few times in past, but for you and her to be continuing this until now.”, Eliza was trying reason an answer out of her daughter. “Alex, why are you still sleeping with her?”

The brunette sucked in a breath and finally, she began to feel her walls crumbling, falling, exposing the truth. “ Tears began to shine in her eyes.

Eliza stiffened for a moment, taking in her daughter's defeated facial expression, after a good moment she stood up and walked to Alex’s side, “Alex”, she said softly, coaxing the brunette to speak, to answer her.

“I...I…”, Alex’s lips quivered, and tears finally ran down her cheeks, the reality of the situation was finally coming full circle. “I like her…I…”, she rasped out, her breath grew uneven as she admitted it out loud.

Eliza’s eyes seemed to widen for a second, but she softened her gaze, she sighed out heavily.

Alex began to break down, “I’m sorry, mom, I’m so sorry”, she began to sob out loud, she began to cry.

Eliza could hear the hurt in her daughter's voice, and she felt her chest tighten, she released a small breath and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shaking frame.

“I’m sorry”, she whispered, her legs gave out from under her and Both women kneeled to the floor.

“Shh Honey, relax, calm down”, The woman slipped into mother mode, she wanted to comfort the brunette, she wanted to ease her daughter's pain.

This wasn’t ‘like’, Eliza thought, seeing by the way Alex had broken down and the circumstances of the length of time Alex had been sexually intimate with Kara, This had to be something more. It had to be…

“Alex, How long have you had feeling for Kara?”, Eliza asked softly, cautiously.

Alex felt her heart racing, it ached. “A long time.”, she uttered, it came out quiet, almost as quiet as a whisper.

“Does she...know?”, the older blonde asked.

Alex nodded, she leaned into her mother’s chest, crying softly.

“Alex…”, Eliza’s face cringed slightly, realizing why Alex had been having sex with the kryptonian, and she didn’t like it, she felt that it was wrong for the both of them, for Alex because Alex had developed actual feelings, and for Kara because it was like Kara was merely using her for her body. Eliza felt anger wash over her, but relaxed because both of them made the error together. “This has to end, It isn’t healthy, and it’s hurting you, Alex, I won’t let you keep doing this to yourself, you have to end it.”, the older woman advised wisely and surprisingly calmly.

Alex tensed, but eventually nodded.

Eliza sighed heavily, “Stay the night here, Alex.”, she ran her hand through her daughter’s slightly messy hair, she felt the need the need to ensure her daughter was fine and safe, she wanted comfort Alex.

“Okay, Mom.”, Alex whimpered softly, uncertainty filled her.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos. 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts on this series.


End file.
